Percabeth Oneshot
by AnenomeNinja
Summary: This was the biggest challenge he would ever face: Asking Athena if he could marry her daughter. It's a fluffy little Percabeth oneshot which is the most important. It's the proposal of Percy to Annabeth. What will she say?
1. Chapter 1

I'm walking through a cookie land, my head swirls then the Goddess of Love swirls through a cloud of heart shaped smoke. She opens her mouth.

'Ask her, go on!' She smiles.

I sit up in bed, sweating and shaking. Since Gaea was defeated I've just been permanently worried. Sleepless nights and in a daze. Leo didn't come back. No one knows where he is, but I refuse to admit he is dead. Leo Valdez is not dead, I repeat NOT DEAD.

Shoving back the covers, I grip Riptide from my pocket and shuffle out of bed. I could put on clothes but Pajama bottoms are comfy, plus no one is around at nine o clock on a sunday in the morning. Silently, I walk out of the door and head around the back of the Poseidon cabin. It's been a while. I walk through the gap in the trees, and make my way down to the beautiful lake by which I used to sit all the time. The turqouise water glitters in the pink dawn.

'Hey Dad.' I crouch down and put my hand on the water. My misty thoughts seep away, leaving me. My head is clear for the first time in months. 'So um.' I'm at a loss for words. 'It's been a while huh?'

A sharp, bitter laugh creeps into my mouth.

'Percy.'

The middle of the lake whirls, froathy white foam splashes up. It turns from a turquoise to a deep blue and up from the middle rises a figure. Ginger haired, pink flowery shorts and a green polo shirt. I watch, bewildered as the water calms and he strides over, tiny fish darting around the ripples where he walks. It is my dad, Poseidon. King of the Sea.

'Percy!' He embraces me tightly, and for a moment, I am afraid to let go. That I will just shatter into a thousand pieces. But he does, and I remain intact. 'It's been so long. Tell me everything.'

And I do. I tell him the whole story. Everything from mine and Annabeth's relationship to Leo not coming back. And when it's all out, it's like a shipreck has been dislodged from my stomach.

'And Annabeth?' He's not prying, just being a Dad. It comforts me, somehow.

'We're doing well. Really good actually.'

'Have you told her any of this?' He surveys me, green eyes twinkling yet serious.

'Dad,' I blank his question. 'I'm going to ask Annabeth to marry me.'

The shock I was expecting doesn't come. Dad grins at me, shaking water out of his hair. Myself? I feel relieved, it is good to finally say those words.

'I know.' He laughs. 'Aphrodite told me.'

'Dammit Aphrodite!' I curse, rolling my eyes.

Suddenly a cloud of smoke swirls around the rocks next to me. A stunning woman who is pale with curly brown hair and blue orbs for eyes melts into reality. She grins down at me.

'You called?' Winking at me, she turns to Poseidon. 'And by the way, don't forget about the rule.'

He breathes in sharply, wincing.

'Yeahhhh, Percy?'

'Yeah?' My heart sinks. 'What?'

'Um,' Poseidon looks loftily at Aphrodite. 'You tell him.'

'Chicken-'

'Hey-'

'Anyway,' she turns to me. 'What your Dad didn't tell you is the golden rule.' She wiggles her eyebrows at me. It just makes me laugh.

'What's the golden rule?'

She gasps, her hands over her heart in mock horror.

'But that's like the, golden rule!' She whips her head round to glare at Poseidon. 'Terrible father! How could you not tell him?'

'Well it's not like I had to do it is it?'

She rolls her eyes.

'You have to ask the girls parents.'

My heart drops. Fear rises in my chest. I mean, I'd not thought about asking Annabeth's parents. I mean, her Dad. I'd met him a couple of times but I'd no idea what he'd think. As as for _her..._

'I suppose her Dad might say yes but-'

'Not her Dad Percy,' Dad rolls his eyes. 'Athena, you've got to ask Athena.'

Aphrodite giggles and I glare at her.

'Sorry,' she mutters. 'Anywho, I've got to go and warn Athena. Maybe talk you up a bit.'

'No!' My voice cuts sharply through. 'I mean, don't tell her. She can't know, or she'll automatically refuse.'

She looks at my dad and sighs.

'Huh. Fine!' She waves at us both before clicking, making smoke swirls curl up from her feet. 'Tell me how it went okay Poseidon!' She is engulfed by the smoke and disappears.

'Well son,' Poseidon claps me on the back. 'Come and meet me down here tonight okay? Afterwards.'

'Don't remind me,' I groan, massaging my temples. 'Bye dad!'

He waves, then dives into the water and merges into a fish and splashes away. I swallow down the temptation to laugh, along with the feeling of rising vomit in my stomach.

I stand up, and clench and release my fists into balls and relaxing them. Breathing in, I head up to my cabin and pull on some inky jeans and my orange camp half blood t-shirt. Ruffling my hands through my hair I take a deep breath, then pull on some red sneakers and stand up straight. I'm so nervous my hands are sweating like crazy, I wipe them on my jeans. Then, I take a deep breath and walk outside, I know what I have to do.

The taxi ride to the empire state building is a long time, but I barely notice it. Instead of taking a ride with the fates, I take a normal taxi. I'm scared that they would've spend the whole time giggling and telling me what Annabeth would say. The thought alone makes me really nervous. The taxi driver seems quite sleepily. Normally, I would be worried but honestly, I can't focus my brain on anything else.

After about four and a half hours it's about one sometime when I reach the empire state building. I can barely concentrate as I punch the button onto the golden keypad. In no time I'm zooming up towards Olympus.

Everything is a daze as I step out and before I know it, I'm leaning on the marble columns of the palace of Olympus. A young woman with her ginger hair tied back into a messy bun offers me a cocktail glass filled with a green liquid. I don't even cre what it is, I just drink it, before stumbling into the palace.

Inside, it is cooler, further away from the burning sun and I am so glad. However, now that I'm not moving, my legs are weak at the knees, I have to lean against a pillar.

'Percy Jackson.'

There she is. The woman who has been plaguing my head for weeks as I've battled over the question. She leans casually against the pillar I am also leaning against. Unlike before, she is normal sized, but she somehow looks younger than when I last saw her. With a Greek chitton, sandals and hair tied back in plaits which are wound around her head and decorated with gold leaves, she looks so much like Annabeth when we first met. MY heart catches in my throat as I remember.

'I've been expecting you.' She smirks at me, knowing at how nervous I am. She always knows that I am scared of her.

'How?' I already know the answers.

'Your father and Aphrodite.' She narrows her eyes. 'Although they wouldn't tell me what it was about.'

I resist the urge to laugh, as I know it will not work well in my favour.

'Well?' She looks expectantly at me. 'It's no big secret I'm not the biggest fan of you, let's get this over with. Shall we take a walk?' She gestures to a single door I hadn't noticed before.

'Of course,' I swallow, as we proceed outside.

The bubbling fountains, green vines and purple flowers do calm my nerves a little, although the mere expression on Athena's face is enough to send me running. But I won't, I can't because of Annabeth. Everything I've done since Leo disappeared is for her. I became depressed. Just lost the will to do everything. And now I think about how everthing I will do in the future will be for her. I turn to Athena.

'Athena?'

'Yes?' She's narrowed her eyes but she doesn't look angry. Yet.

'I'd like permission to marry your daughter.'

**AUTHORS NOTE**

Hello my lovelies! Enjoy this new Percabeth proposal! Depending on the response I get I may or may not write the wedding. I dunno really...


	2. Chapter 2

'W-what?'

For once. Athena looks at a loss for words. Her expression remind me of what Annabeth looked like in the Labyrinth. Lost. Am I really that repulsive? Clearly, whatever she was expecting wasn't that. Suddenly, her shocked expression changes to one of rage.

'You. Got. My. Daughter. Pregnant!' She stands up and draws a sword from no where. Pinning against the fountain by stabbing my t-shirt with the sword, she growls at me. 'I'm going to cut you into seventy seven pieces, which WILL be EQUAL! And then I'll send them to your father in a freakin'-'

'NO no! Woah!' I raise my hands up in surrender. 'Me and Annabeth, we haven't, like, she's not. I swear, on my life.'

'So she's not pregnant?' She's still glaring at me, although less viciously.

'No?'

'OH MY GOD you've already had the child!' She screeches. 'FORGET IT! I will personally deliver your cut up body to Poseidon in a jar with acid in and-'

'Geez woman!' I feel guilty immediately. 'Ok ok, no erm, hang on... Lady Athena,' she nods. 'I would like to marry your daughter. She is not pregnant, I promise. Nor is she being forced to, or dying or Hera has come down to me in a dream and forced me to. Hahaha no! That was Aphrodite and that's a story enough.'

She's beginning to look angry again.

'But now I see,' I frown. 'That probably isn't important. Neither do we have one child already.'

'OH MY GOD YOU'VE GOT TWO CHILDREN! OR MORE! OH MY ZEUS! HE WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS! AND THIS HERA NONSENSE!'

'NO NO NO!' I yell as loudly as I can to cut her off. 'She is not pregnant, we do not have a child, or two or three children.'

'Four?'

'No children whatsoever. I promise.'

She looks reasonably satified with my reply and drops the sword to her side, still surveying me carefully.

'Now I understand that you're answer is no,' I begin. If I have to have a talk, I'll get it over with. 'But I really do love Annabeth and we've known each other for a long time. I know that you hate me-'

'Yes.' She nods thoughtfully.

'See you agree with me and-'

'No Percy Jackson. Yes.'

'Okay Little Miss Wisdom I'm not your son and I don't get riddles.' My head clouds once again, leaving me confused and muddled.

'You are certainly not related to me by blood, but by law, I will allow it. Soon, anyway. You and Annabeth, differences aside from me and Poseidon, have been through a lot. I mean, Tartarus, the Labyrinth and then finally, defeating Gaea. Not to mention Leo.' She's smiling at me, and it's geniune.

The glaring sun suddenly feels like an icicle. A shiver chills down my spine.

'I've watched you Percy Jackson.'

I feel nervous.

'And I've watched you with my daughter. Your depression. As much as you may not believe it, she depended on you as much as you her. And she will continue to. SO yeah, son of Poseidon, I give my permission for you to marry my daughter.'

'Yes!' I punch the air estatically. I feel so elated. A huge weight has been lifted from my shoulders.

'I knew this day would come.' She murmurs. 'You and Annabeth were the two halves created by Zeus, there is no other way?'

'No other way?'

'I checked with Aphrodite, who can't lie by the way. Terrible at keeping secrets and an absolute pain in the ass when it comes to love, but it's always true.'

'Wow, I had no idea.' But I don't care, because I'm marrying the love of my life.

'But,' Athena smirks at my face. 'I do have one condition.'

Dread fills me.

'Yes?'

'I want to see the ring.'

It's such a simple request, yet it makes me so nervous. Makes me shake in my shoes, tremble from my knees.

'Of course.'

I rummage around in my pocket. Unsure of whether or not I brought the ring with me. Suddenly, my pocket weighs down. My fingers clumsily fumble with the box. The familiar dark blue box is in my shaking hand, I unclasp it gently.

Inside is a silvery band, two strips of silver entwined together with our initials engraved on it. Then there are tiny fish swimming around the jewel, which is a turquoise and sapphire mixture. It's so beautiful, yet it's not what I brought.

'Here.' I hand it silently to Athena, who examines it. 'But it's not actually what I brought, it's more...sea themed than I remembered.'

'POSEIDON!' Athena yells, rolling her eyes.

Almost instantly, my dad rises from the foaming fountain, grinning lopsidedly, just like me.

'What did you do?' She sounds vaguely amused.

'I gave the ring some Poseidon sparkle, as it were.' He laughs. 'Come on, don't lie, it's a cool ring. And it's symbolic.'

'Of what?' I ask, confused.

Dad looks at Athena, smiling.

'Ah, so young and innocent!' She laughs, putting her arm around Poseidon.

'WAIT!' I yell, having a revelation. 'Can I get a picture of this?'

'Certainly not!' She cries, dropping her arm and stepping away. 'I am now leaving!'

'This still means I can marry Annabeth right? You know, provided she says yes?'

She winks at Poseidon then marches off, nose in the air although her cheek is raises as though she's smiling.

'Well, Percy.' Dad's eyes suddenly become very serious. 'Iris message me tonight, I need to know how it went, and no doubt Athena will too. Or come down to the water again, okay?'

'Okay.' I smile. 'Bye dad!'

'Bye Percy,' he grins at me. 'And always remember this, when you were talking to me years and years ago..'

'Yes?'

'I was always listening to you.'

And with a swish of his hand, he sends me spiralling back through the air to the streets of my mother's home leaving me wordless.

'Percy?'

I turn around to see my mum staring, shell shocked at me, clutching two empty bags of shopping. With bread and oranges rolling all over the pavement at our feet. I rush to pick everything up: baguettes, apples, a melon, oranges and packets of crisps.

'Is it really you?' She grins, unlocking the door. 'Percy, my son?'

'Yeah mum, it's really me.'

She gives me a hug. And for the first time since Leo went missing, I cry. Tears stream down my cheeks. Even though I'm seventeen, nearly eighteen. Since Leo went, my eyes have been dry from tears. And I don't know why, but suddenly, I have to cry. But it's not from sadness, I'm happy. Because I haven't seen my mum in about three years.

'Aww Percy!' She squeezes me tightly. 'What's wrong?'

'I'm just,' I wipe my eyes roughly, laughing. 'I'm so pleased to see you. It's a relief. Where's Paul?'

Her eyes cloud over.

'In Russia.'

'What?'

'Yeah. Um,' she sighs. 'The weddings off. Poseidon, your father visited, and, it just made me realise.'

'Realise what?' I set the shopping down quietly on the table.

'Perce.' She rolls her eyes. 'He made me realise that, however much I love Paul, he will always be second best.'

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Hello again! So this is chapter 2! I got quite a good response on my first chapter so I quickly wrote this up. I know that this probably wasn't what you were expecting but I didn't want the main focus of this fic to be on Percy asking Athena, I wan't it to be Percy asking Annabeth. And as for the last sentence, I've always felt that way about Sally and Paul. Plus I think it adds a cute little touch, although I doubt Poseidon and Sally will get together.**

**Bye! x**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**So I got a kinda nasty review on my last chapter, and it made me quite upset. So just a saying, don't use a swear word to describe my story. Because it doesn't make me a happy bunny :'(**

The kitchen is silent. Mum puts on the kettle while I turn the heating on and put away shopping.

'I'm sorry mum.' I say, sympathetically.

'Don't be,' she whispers. 'Your Father should be sorry, for being so damn attractive.' Then she laughs. 'Anyway, what's up with you Percy? What's happening at Camp Half Blood?'

'Well mum,' I take a deep breath. This is worth than fighting any monsters. Or being in Tartarus, but not quite as bad as asking Athena. 'I know I'm young...but...I'm asking Annabeth to marry me.'

'Wow! Erm...she's not pregnant is she?'

'Mu-um!' I roll my eyes.

'OH MY GOD SHE IS ISN'T SHE?!' She screams. 'PERCY JACKSON I SWEAR WHEN YOUR FATHER HEARS ABOUT THIS HE WILL CUT OFF-'

'Mum. MUM! Listen! Calm down, Annabeth's not pregnant.'

She shuts up.

'You sure?'

That makes me nervous.

'Well if she is she's not told me.' I laugh, although it's tentative.

'Gods sake Percy!' She shoves me playfully, handing me a mug of tea. 'You are actually going to frighten me to death.'

We collapse on the couch together, laughing.

'So,' she wiggles her eyebrows at me. 'The ring?'

'Godsake!' I roll my eyes and reach into my pocket for the second time that day. 'What is it with you women and rings?'

'They're shiny.' She shrugs. 'Show meee!'

I show her it and her eyes glass over, filling with tears.

'Mum? Mum? What is it? What's wrong, tell me?' I am filled with fear.

'He made it didn't he?' She whispers. 'Poseidon.'

She then reaches to her neck where she unclips a necklace I've never noticed before. She holds it out to me.

It's a silver necklace with a medium sized silver disk on the chain. On it, a dolphin made from polished blue/green stones. Decorated around the edge with diamonds. Underneath, there are a few Greek symbols which I'm fairly sure mean cabbages (but I'm probably wrong) and above, enscripted in loopy writing is 'Sally'. It's definitely of the same make of the ring. It's go that same, sea style. And it's so sad.

'So? Annabeth?' She puts her own worries aside.

'Yeah,' I sigh, shaking my head in disbelief. 'I know.'

'There's something I have to tell you Percy.' She winces. 'I don't know if this is the right time?'

'I'M ADOPTED!' I scream. 'HOW COULD YOU! MY OWN MOTHER!'

'Haha no.'

'Wait, why are you laughing.'

'Does it matter if it's not true.'

Oh.

'Urm, while you blew up that mountain years and years ago. Annabeth came to see me, to tell me.'

'Right,' my voice is thick.

'And she cried. She stayed here for two days until this hunter girl came. And she urm.'

'Yeah?'

'Annabeth told me, while she was drunk.'

'Wait she got drunk?' I'm astounded.

'DO you want me to finish the story or not?' My mum rolls her eyes.

'Please.'

'She was crying and she said, she wished that you were alive, because...because.' Her voice fades out, she's not looking at me.

'Mum?' I whisper, afraid of the answer.

'She said she wished you were still alive because she though you were the one that...that s-she could m-m-marry. She said she thought you were soulmates.'

My heart skips a beat. She said that? MY wise girl Annabeth. My beautiful, sweet amazing girlfriend said that. When she was fifteen? Could she get any more perfect? Honestly, I don't know. She never ceases to amaze me.

'Percy?' My mum looks at me, anxious. 'Are you okay?'

'I have to go mum.'

'Go where Percy?' She takes my arm. I shake her off.

'To marry Annabeth mum.' A grin spreads across my face.

The doorbell rings. I go to answer it. It's Aphrodite, smiling and offering me her hand.

'It's time.' She smiles.

'I know.' I'm grim faced now, shaking nervously.

'Good look Percy,' Mum smiles. 'She'll say yes. I know she will.'

Aphrodite grins.

'Sally.' She nods to my mum. 'I'm sorry about Paul, but he wasn't your soulmate.'

'No,' My poor mum whispers wistfully. 'My soulmate is much further away than Russia.'

And that's when we leave.

I sit down nervously on a log around the campfire. With Nico on my right, and Annabeth on my left. It's the first time we've actually hung out since Leo and it's nice to be togther again, well, almost.

It's the first time I've ever been properly aware of everything in the evening. Piper and Jason slow dancing in the clearing, Nico and Thalia talking quietly, Hazel and Frank playing a strange game of twister and me and Annabeth, snuggled up in blankets, just talking. About everything. Life, Leo, Ogygia, Hercules, Zeus and her dad. My dad, her mum, Olympus, cardboard. It's amazingly perfect.

Me and Annabeth stand up and go for a little walk until we're in a starry clearing two minutes away from the others.

'Wow,' Annabeth leans her forehead against mine, staring into my eyes dreamily. I am probably doing the same thing. 'This evening has been perfect. One hundred percent.'

'Well,' I take a shaky breath. And I know I don't have to be nervous then, because it's Annabeth, and there is no other person as perfect as her. 'I'm going to try and make it better.'

She kisses me softly.

'Annabeth Chase. You are my other half. The spring in my step, the water to my ocean, the blue to my sky and the sweet in my dreams, Annabeth.' I get down on one knee.

And that's when she looks back towards the campfire nervously, bursts into tears and runs my with my broken heart all over the ground.

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Hello again! So that was an interesting chapter right? Next one should be up really soon, because I've finished the story...I'm just trying to pace myself with the uploading ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

I shuffle back into the clearing, too stunned to cry. Too shocked to speak. Too broken to care.

'Percy?' Piper breaks away from Jason and runs over to me, putting her hand on my shoulder. 'What's wrong? Come on, sit down.' It's ironic.

She ushers Frank, Hazel, Jason and Thalia out of the way and wipes the single tear that has managed to escape down my cheek away with her thumb. It's like something that Annabeth would do, and it makes my heart burn. Again.

'Percy, what's wrong? Look at me. Sweetie, look at me.' She turns my head gently to face her. I am staring directly into her serious blue eyes. If they were a bit more grey, they would be like Annabeth's...

'Annabeth,' I whisper. 'I was just about to ask her the question, then she ran off.'

And that's when she looks at Nico, who looks horrified with himself, and literally death glares at Frank, Hazel and Jason until they run off towards the Athena cabina. Then she stands up and closes her eyes thoughtfully. Thalia then surprises me by hugging me. She's really warm, probably because she's been sitting s close to the fire. Annabeth gave warm hugs too...

'Listen to me Percy Jackson.' And it's her voice that really reaches me. 'It's true. I don't particularly like you, and I'm not your biggest fan. But if by the end of this done and Annabeth still hasn't said yes I will personally force her to. Because,' she breathes in sharply. 'You two are made for each other, and if she can't see that, she needs to do some serious rethinking.'

'But why?!' I want to scream, but it comes out quiet. 'I thought we were ready to do this.' My vision goes blurry again as tears build up in my eyes. I'm slightly ashamed to be crying infront of Piper and THalia, although they don't appear to mind.

'You are.' Piper smiles suddenly, 'Come on Thalia, let's let Percy and Nico have a talk.' She shoots a look at Thalia which I can't read although they appear to be having a silent conversation.

She drags a thoughtful Thalia after the direction the others went.

I turn to Nico.

'Well?'

'There's something you don't know about me Percy?' He sounds deadly quiet.

'Oh?' I'm really nervous, I've got no idea what to expect.

'The first time I met you Percy, I developed a crush on you. And all of the others knew it. When me and Jason went to meet Cupid everyone sort of found out, except you.' He's breathing very rapidly.

'So you're gay?' I'm a little surprised, truth be told, and slightly offended that Nico didn't tell me. ALthough I can see why.

'Yes.'

'Okay,' My mind is still whirling. 'But what does that have to do with Annabeth?'

'Because she knows! But not all of it. I met another boy Percy, that I like, and Annabeth doesn't know. She frequently tells me she feels guilty for me and I haven't had the courage to tell her yet.'

'Oh.'

And that's when I feel hopelessly lost. Because Annabeth won't say yes to me. And it's not even Nico's fault. I should've realised before now about Nico. That's why he's always been distant and now Annabeth won't like me any more. She'll think I was too forwards, and enthusiastic. Urgh. Why do I always screw up everything?

'Nico?'

'Yeah.' He looks concerned.

'I'm going to go now.'

He doesn't try to stop me as I walk down to my favourite place. The lakes edge. The place where I can be myself. I sit there silently on the ground. I know that my dad will be waiting anxiously for news but I can't bring myself to tell him. TO tell him that I failed.

'Seaweed brain?'

It is about two in the morning when she appears. Bleary eyed yet so awake. Wearing the same leggings, grey tank top and with her hair in the same messy bun. My wise girl, standing under the star studded sky.

'Wise girl.'

She smiles. And that's when I realise how much I really do love her. And how I'll done anything for her.

'So,' she uncomfortably takes my hand in hers and sits down next to me in an awkward position, her feet dipped in the water. 'Nico explained about Will.' Then she covers her mouth. 'Damn it.'

'No!' My mouth breaks into an automatic smile. 'As in Will from the Apollo cabin?'

'Yeah. Figures.' She smiles sadly, although her eyes are twinkling. There's a long pause. 'And you do realise, you never actually got round to asking Seaweed brain.'

My brain spins as I stand up shakily, just to get down on one knee again. I open up the ring box, it glints in the twilight. Annabeth squeaks.

'Annabeth Chase, wise girl, will-'

'Yes!'

'You mar-'

'Yes!'

'-shhh! You're ruining my moment!' I laugh. 'Will you marry me?'

'YES!' She screams, jumping into my arms, wrapping her legs around my waist, crying softly. 'I love you seaweed brain and if you ever thought anything else you will always be wrong.'

'WOO!'

That's when my Dad, Athena and Aphrodite ascend from steps made of water. They're clapping and cheering as I slide the ring onto her finger. Hundreds of dragonflies suddenly skim across the water, lighting up the night sky and dancing around us, it is magical.

'Yes Percy!' Dad fist bumps me, which makes Annabeth laugh, although it is difficult because she is being embraced by her mum.

'AW Annabeth,' Athena wipes a tear away while dad sneaks something into my hand. I unfold it.

It makes me laugh. Because somehow, my Dad managed to get a picture that I wanted.

'What's that?' Athena asks, laughing.

'A picture of you with your arm around me and laughing,' I snort.

'You're welcome guys!' Aphrodite giggles. 'Well, my work here is done.' And with that she disappears.

'So,' Athena hands Annabeth a small box. 'I did what you wanted. A blessing from Athena to the son of Poseidon.'

Annabeth opens the box and inside a gold band with tiny owls engraved on it and the words seaweed brain are written. It's my own engagement ring and it's still manly which makes me happy.

'We'll leave you to it.' Poseidon smiles quietly, and then he and Athena descend down a waterfall.

And that's when the others arrived. Nico, Thalia, Piper, Jason, Hazel, Frank, there they all were. Smiling and laughing, until they saw us, lip locked in the water. Annabeth flashes her ring finger at them. Piper of them looks genuinely happy. Even Nico and Thalia.

'We'll leave you guys here.' Piper grins slightly, wiggling her eyebrows. Annabeth rolls her eyes.

And they do. I sit there, with Annabeth watching the sun come up, on the beach. It's so beautiful and I know in that moment, that whatever happens next, as long as Wise girl is by my side, I'll be okay. Because everything is okay when she's here.

**AUTHORS NOTE!**

**SO yeah, that is kind of the end...? I know it was short but I think it needed to be because it was a oneshot. Depending on if you want me to, I can do the wedding as well. Although that may or may not be in a different fic, I've got no idea. Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
